Camp WWE
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: A group of young up and coming Superstars head off to summer camp together. Nothing good can come of this. Lots of slash, violence, alcohol, language, Jedam, Codiase, Candy, Mavan, Chris/Jay, Shawter...
1. First Day

_Title: Camp WWE_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: kacyee rose gave me this idea. I acted on it. Voila! Other than that, I own nothing except Alexis Michaels:(_

_Summary: A group of young up and coming Superstars head off to summer camp together. Nothing good can come of this. Lots of slash, violence, alcohol, language, Jedam, Codiase, Candy, Mavan, Chris/Jay, Shawter…_

_If you do not know who Alexis Michaels is, here's a quickie description. She is Shawn Michael's younger sister and has jaw-length dirty blonde hair flipped out at the ends with her bangs falling over her left eye. She has blue eyes and likes to dye her hair various colors, usually streaking it._

_.*._

"Daddy, I'm not going and you can't make me!"

Gilbert "Legend" Hardy sighed, shaking his head as he looked up at his youngest son. "Jeffrey, I've already signed you up and paid and your bags are already packed," he argued. "You're going." The 16-year-old blonde just crossed his arms and looked away. Gil looked at his eldest son. "Matthew."

"Yeah?" 19-year-old Matt looked up at his father pausing his texting for the moment. Gil motioned back at Jeff. "What makes you think I can do anything? He always does this. He'll whine like a bitch until he gets his way."

"I do _not _whine like a bitch!" Jeff argued, sticking his tongue out at his brother. "I just don't wanna go!"

"Adam will be there."

Jeff stopped, shifting slightly. "He is?" he asked softly.

Matt nodded and went back to his text. "Told me yesterday. Judy signed him and Jay up last week," he replied. He hid a smirk. He knew he'd won. Jeff had been dating his best friend for a few weeks now and if he was going, there was no way Jeff wouldn't.

"I'll be right back!" Jeff called over his shoulder, racing up the stairs.

"I don't know how you did that and I don't want to know," Gil said. "I need to go to work. Make sure you two get on the bus."

"Yes, sir." Matt kept texting as the front door closed and the sounds of tires on gravel faded away. The raven shifted slightly when a new text arrived, his pants getting a little tighter. "Fuck, Ev…" he hissed through clenched teeth as his hand delved into his pants.

"Really? I'm in the house, Matthew Moore Hardy!"

Jeff slapped a hand over his eyes and quickly left the house, sitting on the front step. "Stupid brother who has to do that when I'm in the house," he muttered. He sighed and rested his chin on his crossed arms on his bent legs.

"Aw, don't tell me my baby is sad on the first day of summer camp."

"Addy!" Jeff immediately leapt up and embraced the 19-year-old blonde in a tight hug. Adam smiled and kissed him, trying to deepen it when the younger pulled away. "Why are you here?" Jeff asked, ignoring the other's pout.

"So I can't visit my boyfriend?" Adam teased. "How dare you." Jeff laughed, but his face fell slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanna stay home," Jeff admitted. "And I want you to stay with me."

Adam grinned and pulled the younger against him, his hands resting in the small of his back. "We'll have plenty of fun at camp, baby," he promised. "And if we don't…" He slid his hands down to the blonde's ass, "we could always have some fun of our own."

Jeff blushed. "Adam, I—"

A car horn honked loudly. "Can you stop molesting Jeff so we can go?" Adam's younger brother, Jay, leaned out the window of the car, honking the horn impatiently.

"Suck my dick, Jason!" Adam yelled at him.

"You wish, asshole!" Jay yelled back. "Now come on! We're gonna be late!"

Adam flipped his brother off. "Let's go get Matt." He flung the front door open and paraded in, Jeff right behind him. "Get your hand out of your pants, Matthew, it's time to go!"

"If Jeff had just stayed upstairs, that incident wouldn't have happened!" Matt came out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand, his cell phone stuffed into the pocket of his jeans. "Can I help it if Evan is a fantastic dirty texter?"

"Sure. Just as much as I can't help that Jeff makes me wanna do this." Adam pulled Jeff tightly against him and kissed him deeply, his hands diving beneath the waistband of his jeans.

"Get the fuck off my brother, or I'll castrate you myself," Matt threatened. Just because Adam was his best friend didn't mean he liked seeing what they did together.

Adam grinned and moved away from the young Hardy, Jeff's face red in embarrassment. "Whatever you say, _Matty,_" he said, emphasizing Jeff's nickname for his brother.

"Fine then, _Addy,_" Matt shot back with a cocky grin. "Let's go before the bus leaves without us."

**~.**.~**

"Do we have everyone here?"

One of the counselors, Stephanie McMahon, looked at the teenager sitting on the bus, waiting for their trip to start. A clipboard was in her hands, a pen marking off names as she called them out. "Randy, John Cena and Morrison, Mike, Chris, Jay?" she called. The six teenagers called out that they were there. "Mark, Glenn, Alexis?" Another three calls. "Adam, Matt, Jeff, Evan, Shawn, Hunter, Cody, Ted?" She frowned when she got seven out of eight calls. "Cody?" she called again. "Cody Rhodes?"

"Here!" Cody's head popped up from behind the seat in front of him, a smile on his face. Stephanie nodded and marked his name on her clipboard.

"Can't wait for some privacy, DiBiase?" Mike teased as Ted zipped up his pants.

"Like you've never given JoMo over there a blowjob in a public place," the brunette shot back. He grinned victoriously when Mike didn't answer, choosing to slump down in his seat again.

"Hey, Jeff!"

Jeff looked behind him to where Alexis was leaning over her seat, Mark and Glenn sitting on either side of her. "I got Skittles," she bragged, holding up a small backpack.

"Skittles?" Jeff immediately perked up. "Can I have some?"

Alexis pretended to think about it for a second. "No," she decided with a grin.

"Chipmunk, share," Mark told her sternly.

"But, Markie—!"

"Pup, listen to Mark," Glenn added.

"You two are no fun," Alexis pouted. She handed the other blonde a bag of Skittles, sticking her tongue out at the two brothers when she sat back down. "I'm not talking to you for the rest of the ride."

Mark looked over at Glenn and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, Glenn kissing along her neck. "Come on, chipmunk, don't be like that," he said, his low voice making the blonde shiver. "Please talk to us."

"Oh god, shield your eyes! Mark and Glenn are being all touchy-feely again!"

The raven whipped his head around and turned a death glare on the person who'd spoken. Adam. "If you know what's good for you, boy, you'll keep your mouth shut," he threatened.

"You're being mean," Adam said, sticking his tongue out at the older raven.

"Boy…" He stopped mid-threat when Alexis got up and moved out of the seat.

"You're being mean, Markie and I'm not gonna sit with you," she said. She turned and walked down the bus, sitting next to Shawn and Hunter with a smile, Shawn's arm immediately going around his little sister.

"Addy, be nice," Jeff scolded, slapping his boyfriend lightly on the chest. "Not Lexy is gonna be mad at Mark and Glenn and she won't talk to them for the rest of the day."

Adam shrugged. "That's their problem," he said. "Not mine."

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" Chris asked, leaning against the seat in front of him.

"Not really," Adam replied with a grin. He drew Jeff close. "But it leads to great make-up sex."

"Did _not_ need to hear that," Matt muttered.

"Says the king of 'I-stick-my-hand-down-my-pants-when-my-brother-is-in-the-house," the blonde shot back with a cocky grin. "Seriously, did you think he just _wouldn't_ walk in on you? You were sitting in the middle of the goddamn living room!"

"Watch it, Copeland," the raven threatened.

"Matt, honey, calm down." Evan rested his hand on the older's chest to try and get him to relax. "You know Adam just likes to push your buttons."

"Cause it's so easy!" Adam interrupted.

Evan grabbed Matt before he could turn and punch the blonde and pulled him down for a kiss. The raven finally seemed to relax, wrapping his arms around the brunette and pushing him back against the window as he deepened the kiss.

"Finally gonna let us see you tap that?" Randy asked, grinning from his seat.

Matt pulled away from the now-panting brunette. "You wish, Orton," he grinned. He pulled a blanket out of his backpack at his feet, draping it over his lap. "Evan is mine to enjoy."

"Matty!" Jeff whined as Evan's head and shoulders ducked under the blanket.

"Hey, I have needs." Matt shifted his hips slightly. "And if you can fuck Adam in the middle of a crowded movie theater, I can get sucked off on a bus with a bunch of horny bastards."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. A bunch of horny bastards and Alexis."

**~.**.~**

The head of the camp, a Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon, looked at the group of teenagers standing in front of him. Their bags were piled up behind them, what backpacks they had at their feet. "Cabins," he said, holding up a list. "Viper. Orton, Rhodes, DiBiase, Morrison, Bourne."

"But—"

"No buts, Mizanin," Vince interrupted. "Commander. Cena, Mizanin, Calaway, Helmsley, Michaels."

"Which one?"

"The older one. Rocker. Other Michaels, Jacobs, the older Hardy, Reso. Enigma. Other Hardy, Copeland, Irvine."

"I feel so sorry for you," Mike laughed as Chris's face paled.

"I'll never get any sleep," the blonde whined. "Mr. McMahon, can I trade with someone?"

"All cabins are final," Vince replied. "So, no. Deal with it."

With a bit of grumbling, everyone grabbed their bags and headed off to their cabins.

_Viper_

"Top bunk!" Cody called, tossing his bag up on the top of one of the bunk beds.

"I don't think so." Ted grabbed the younger's bag and set it on the bottom one. "You're destined to be on the bottom, Coddles. Accept it and move on."

"Does that mean if we want to borrow, Rhodes, we can?" Orton joked. He laughed when a box of condoms was thrown at his head. "Thanks, I'll need these."

"Give them back!" Ted tackled the older brunette and tried to get the box back. "I need those!"

"Extra large?" Randy read as he kept the younger back. "Really, Teddy?"

Evan looked down at Ted's crotch. "He looks…smaller than that," he giggled.

"Hey, my Teddy-bear is huge!" Cody argued. "Shut up!"

_Commander_

"This is so unfair!" Mike whined, swinging his legs over the top bunk he sat on. "I wanna be with JoMo!"

"We all want you to be with Morrison and out of our hair," Mark muttered, looking through the notebook he'd pulled from his bag.

"Is someone sad that their blonde is in another cabin?" John teased. "Do you need a hug?"

"Cena, touch me and I'll rip your arm off," the raven threatened.

"So, Mark." Shawn sat next to the slightly older and looked over his shoulder. "Whatcha reading?" He cocked his head to the side, recognizing the handwriting. "That's Lex's, isn't it?"

Mark nodded slightly. "Songs," he replied, flipping to another page.

"Dark Angel?" Hunter read. "Who'd she write that one about?" Mark glared at him. "Never mind. I know."

_Rocker_

"Okay, how on earth is this fair?"

Jay looked over to where Glenn was helping Alexis put her bag up on the top bunk, his arms crossed. "Cody and Ted get to be together, my horndog of a brother and Jeff get to be together, Shawn and Hunter get to be together, and Lex and one of her boyfriends gets to be together," he complained. "Why can't I be with Chris?"

"Shut up and pick a bed," Matt muttered, tossing his bag on a bunk. "I'm not with Evan either, so suck it up. You're acting like a bitch."

"I am _not_ acting like a bitch!" the blonde whined, stomping his foot.

"No, now you're acting like Jeff when he wants something," Matt told him. "So stop it."

"Stop arguing or I'll make you stop." Alexis stepped in between the two. It didn't look very effective. A 16-year-old standing in between a 19-year-old and an 18-year-old, the other 18-year-old in the room, watching in amusement.

"Oh yeah?" Jay dared. "And how are _you_ gonna make us stop?"

Alexis glared at him and hiked up the side of her white capris. Her leg suddenly shot up sideways, the sole of her sneaker jamming into the blonde's chin. Jay fell back on the floor, moaning in pain as he held his jaw.

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked, staring at the younger.

"Me and Shawn made it up," Alexis said with a smile. "We call it Sweet Chin Music." She looked up at him. "Are you gonna stop arguing now?"

Matt held up his hands and backed away.

_Engima_

"Whole cabin to ourselves," Adam purred, pulling the younger blonde against him. "How 'bout we have some fun before we have to go meet McMahon again?"

"Please don't."

Adam looked across the cabin, Chris lying in the top bunk of one of the beds against the wall. "Just because I'm your only cabinmate doesn't mean you two can fuck whenever you want," he said. "At least tell me and I'll go find Jay."

"Okay, then, we're going to fuck," Adam stated bluntly. "Get out."

"Don't go, Chrissy!" Jeff wiggled out of the older's arms and walked over to the bed, pulling himself up to rest his chin against the other's mattress. "I love you, Chrissy."

Irvine smiled. "Love you, too, Hardy," he said. "Just try to make sure your little boyfriend over there doesn't try anything when I'm in the room."

Jeff smiled. "Deal," he agreed.

**~.**.~**

Vince looked over at his counselors as they set up for dinner. "How are we going to keep track of all these kids?" he muttered under his breath.

"Maybe we can put them all on leashes and tie them to trees," Stephanie suggested with a teasing smile.

"That would solve our problems until they figured out how to untie themselves," Shane, another counselor said.

"That's when we bring out the duct tape."

"Duct tape won't fix everything."

"Yes, it will!"

"No, it won't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha! I win!"

"Would you two stop arguing?" Vince asked, looking at his son and daughter. "Just because I let you be counselors doesn't mean that I want to hear you argue all summer."

"Sorry, dad," they said together.

_.*._

_Well, this is gonna be EXTREMELY fun:)_

_And this is a pretty big chapter. 6 pages altogether. Lol _


	2. Free Time

_Title: Camp WWE_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: kacyee rose gave me this idea. I acted on it. Voila! Other than that, I own nothing except Alexis Michaels:(_

_Summary: A group of young up and coming Superstars head off to summer camp together. Nothing good can come of this. Lots of slash, violence, alcohol, language, Jedam, Codiase, Candy, Mavan, Chris/Jay, Shawter…_

_Cody's letterman jacket is so warm…;)_

_.*._

_Enigma_

Chris mumbled something in his sleep when something poked his arm. "Mmph…Jay…go away," he mumbled.

"Chrissy." Jeff hugged the stuffed animal of Simba from The Lion King that Adam had gotten him a year back to his chest, rocking back and forth on his heels as he poked Chris's arm. "Chrissy, come on, wake up."

Chris rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed the sleep away when he saw a figure, licking his lips as he focused. "J-Jeff?" he asked softly. The blonde hugged his plush closer. He was in blue and black-striped shorts and a white tanktop that rode up to show a bit of his tummy. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," Jeff said softly. "Can…Can I sleep with you?"

"W-What about Adam?" Chris was Jeff's friend, there was no question about it, and he'd do anything for the blonde, but if it meant getting the shit beat out of him, he'd have to pass.

"He won't wake up," Hardy replied. "And I'll explain to him tomorrow so you won't get in trouble. Please?"

Chris sighed and lifted up his blanket. "Come on," he said. He helped Jeff up on the bunk and settled back in a spooning position with the blonde. "Get some sleep."

Jeff yawned cutely and wiggled closer to Irvine. "Night night, Chrissy."

"Night." Chris closed his eyes, but he couldn't help feeling like this was a bad idea.

**~.**.~**

_Rocker_

Matt groaned when the bell rang to wake them up for breakfast. "What time is it?" Jay muttered.

Matt pulled his phone out of his pants, the piece of clothing lying o the ground by his bed. "8," he replied, tossing his phone down. "Fuck, I shouldn't be awake for at least 4 hours right now."

"And you think I love getting up this fucking early?" Jay asked. "This is pure torture." He looked over at the other two in the cabin. "Any luck with you, Glenn?"

"I get up early on a regular basis," the 18-year-old said. "Alexis, on the other hand…" He got out of his bunk and reached up, gently nudging the still-sleeping blonde. "Come on, pup, wake up."

"Ngh…leave me alone," Alexis mumbled against her pillow. "I wanna sleep."

"Good luck with that," Matt laughed as he pulled a shirt over his bare torso. He and Jay watched as Glenn pulled Alexis into his arms and draped a blanket over her body. "Wow. You have done that _way_ too often, haven't you?"

_Enigma_

Adam yawned and stretched his arms over his head when he heard the bell ring for breakfast. "Hey, Jeff, you awa—" He stopped when he leaned over the side of the bunk and didn't see his boyfriend in his bed. "Hey, Chris, have you seen—" He froze. Chris was still behind Jeff, one arm wrapped loosely around the younger's waist. "IRVINE!"

Chris jolted awake, blinking rapidly. He swallowed thickly when he saw Adam sending him a death glare that had his blood chilling. "H-Hey, Adam," he said nervously. He slid slowly off the bunk, trying to keep as far away from the blonde as possible.

"What the fuck is my Jeffrey doing in bed with you?" Adam growled threateningly.

"He just had a nightmare last night and he wanted to sleep with someone," Chris replied immediately, holding up his hands in defense. "He said you wouldn't wake up."

"He's telling the truth."

Adam looked up at Jeff, the blonde sitting up with his legs crossed and his head bowed. "You didn't wake up and I was really scared," Jeff explained. "I only wanted someone to sleep with me so I wouldn't be alone."

"I'm…gonna go find Jay." Chris grabbed his jacket and quickly walked out of the cabin.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong," Jeff apologized. He moved so his legs were hanging over the edge of the bunk. "But I was _really_ scared."

Adam breathed several times to calm himself down. "Fine," he finally accepted. "But next time you get scared, drag me out of bed if you have to, but you're sleeping with me, okay?"

Jeff smiled and leaned down, kissing Adam from his spot. "Okay," he agreed. "Love you, Addy."

Adam gave a slight grin and pulled the blonde down to the ground. "Love you too, Jeffy. Now, come on. Let's go get something to eat."

**~.**.~**

"Everyone, today will be a free day," Vince announced, watching the campers eat. "Do whatever you want today just as long as it's legal. The bell will ring for lunch and dinner. Curfew is at 11 tonight. Have fun."

"This is your time to make up last night to me, Jeff," Adam said, grabbing a piece of bacon.

"What happened last night?" Evan asked.

Adam glanced over to where Chris and Jay were sitting before looking back at the brunette. "Jeff had a nightmare last night and he got in bed with Chris 'cause apparently, he couldn't wake me up," he explained. "So he _will_ make it up to me today."

"I said I was sorry," Jeff mumbled, poking at his eggs. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"What are we gonna do, Matty?" Evan asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Randy's gonna hold a team strip poker game over in the lodge," Matt replied. "We're gonna win it."

"And if you don't?" Adam asked.

The raven just grinned. "Well, then I'll just have the pleasure of watching my baby strip." Evan blushed.

"Are you gonna be in the poker game, Lex?" Jay asked, looking at the blonde girl sitting across the table.

She shook her head. "Mark and Glenn are going with me to explore," she said. "There's gotta be a tree somewhere around here I can climb."

"And you want to climb a tree because…?"

"Because I can. Duh."

"Right. How could I not have guessed that?"

**~.**.~**

_Enigma_

Adam walked behind Jeff into the cabin, closing the door. He pulled a chair over and propped it up against the door to keep it shut. "So, you wanna tell me the real reason you got in bed with Jericho last night?" Adam asked, using the other blonde's nickname.

"I'm telling the truth," Jeff pleaded. "You wouldn't wake up and I had a nightmare. I was scared!"

"Right, wouldn't wake up." Adam leaned against his bed with his arms crossed and his feet crossed at the ankle. "Strip."

"No." Jeff tried to stand his ground, but he knew he'd fail in the end.

"Now, I know you didn't just say no," Adam laughed. "Come on, Jeff, strip."

Jeff sighed and began to pull his clothes off. "Why won't you believe me?" he asked as he dropped his pants to the ground. "I'm telling the truth!"

Adam strode forward and shoved Jeff against the wall. "No, you're fucking lying to me," he growled. He kissed the younger roughly, pushing his tongue into Jeff's mouth as soon as he could. "Now tell the fucking truth."

Jeff panted weakly when Adam pulled away slightly. "I am…telling the truth!" he argued.

"Bullshit." Adam tossed Jeff to the ground and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on his bed. He pushed his jeans down just far enough and let his half-hard cock spring free. He stroked it lazily as he talked, kneeling down over Jeff. "You know whenever you try and wake me up after a nightmare, I _always_ wake up."

"T-That's not true." Jeff whimpered softly when Adam lifted his legs over his shoulders and positioned his cock at his unprepared entrance. "Please…Adam…don't…"

"Tell me why you got in bed with Jericho and I'll be nice," Adam bargained. Jeff didn't answer. "Suit yourself."

Jeff screamed when Adam entered him roughly. His hands flew up to the older's shoulders and his nails dug into skin, his legs moving to wrap tightly around Adam's waist and pull him closer. "Fuck…Addy!" Jeff moaned loudly.

"Tell me why you were in bed with Jericho!" Adam growled.

"I…uunh…I didn't want you!" Jeff finally yelled, a moan escaping right after. "Addy!" He came, thick jets of white liquid coating his stomach. Adam growled and filled Jeff a few seconds later, pulling out.

"You little slut," Adam spat as he pulled his pants back up. "Go find Jericho and have him fuck you. Apparently, I'm not good enough anymore."

"Adam, that's not—!" Jeff winced when the door slammed shut and he was left alone. "That's not it."

**~.**.~**

"Hey, Lex!"

Alexis peeked out from the trunk of the tree she'd climbed, looking down at Adam. "Come down here for a sec!" he called up.

Alexis grabbed a branch and swung around, flipping off and landing on her feet. "What's up?" she asked with a smile.

"Lex, has…" Adam hesitated slightly and cleared his throat. "Has Jeff ever said that he loved someone else other then me?"

Alexis thought about it for a second. "Nope," she replied. "He's always loved you more than anyone outside his family. Why?"

Adam took a deep breath. "He had a nightmare last night, which I believe. But then he got in bed with Chris because he said he couldn't wake me up. But he knows that whenever he wakes up with a nightmare, I _always_ wake up." Alexis chewed on her lower lip. "Alexis, do you know something I don't?"

"Well…maybe he said something once a year or two ago about having a crush on Chrissy," she admitted. "But he never said anything about it again." She noticed the older's fallen face. "But, Addy, he loves you like nothing else. You need to trust him on that. He would _never_ cheat on you."

Adam sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to Irvine," he said. He pulled a lollipop out of his pocket. "Thanks, Lex."

"Good luck, Addy." She stuck the sucker in her mouth and pulled herself back up on a thick branch.

"Good luck with what now?"

Mark and Glenn walked up to the tree and looked up at her. "Adam's thinking Jeff's being unfaithful to him," she replied. "But I know he's not."

**~.**.~**

"Flush."

Ted laid his cards down on the table in triumph, leaning back in his chair with a grin. "Fuck you, DiBiase," Matt muttered, throwing his cards on the table.

"That means Bourne loses another piece of clothing," Randy grinned. "Come on, baby Bourne, take it off."

"Matty, start winning," Evan whined. He took hold of the waistband of his jeans and pulled them off.

Jay whistled, earning himself a hit from Matt. "My boyfriend," he growled. "Eyes up at his face. Not his ass." He pulled Evan down on his lap.

Chris laughed, turning around when someone tapped on his shoulder. He froze when he saw it was Adam. "Follow me," he ordered.

"Um…sure." Chris leaned down to tell Jay he would be back soon and followed the older blonde out of the lodge and up to their cabin.

_Engima_

Jeff looked up when the door opened. He was just in his boxers, hugging his Simba to his chest. Adam walked in with Chris right behind him. He closed the door and propped the chair back up to keep it shut. "Hello, Jeffrey," Adam said.

"Adam, I didn't mean to go to bed first," Jeff immediately tried to explain. "I didn't want to wake you up because you didn't get a lot of sleep yesterday and then you'd be cranky in the morning and I didn't want you to—"

Adam kissed him to shut him up. "I know you like Chris, Jeff," he smirked. "Alexis told me." Jeff gulped. "And I found something out." He looked back at Chris. "Chrissy here has wanted to fuck you for a couple years now. And I think I'm gonna let him join us. One time only to get it out of your system and he promises to get over you."

"I love Jay," Chris said, taking a step forward. "But if I could only know what you feel like, Jeff, I'd stop chasing you."

Adam grinned. "What do you say, Jeffy?" he asked. The young Hardy looked between the two older blondes and nodded slowly. "Good. Because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." He pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, rubbing his dick through his boxers.

"Fuck, that's hot," Chris said as he watched Adam stroke Jeff through the thin fabric. He rubbed himself over his jeans, leaning back against the bed to keep himself on his feet.

"Get over here, Irvine," Adam growled forcefully as he pulled Jeff's boxers off. "You know you want to taste him."

Chris grinned and immediately strode over, pushing Jeff to the floor as he kissed him roughly. Adam pulled his jeans down and stroked himself as he watched, hissing softly in pleasure. Chris looked back at him and grinned. "I think Addy's lonely, Jeffy," he said with another kiss. "Why don't you go give him some company?"

Jeff nodded and crawled over to his boyfriend, swatting his hand away from his erection. "Come on, Jeffy," Adam grinned. "Get my cock all ready for that tight little ass of yours." Jeff leaned down and teased the blonde by running his tongue up and down the length but not taking it into his mouth yet. "Shit, come on, don't tease."

"But its fun to tease," Jeff grinned. He took the head of Adam's cock into his mouth and sucked hard. Adam groaned, his hands immediately going to Jeff's head.

"Chris," he groaned. "Prepare him." He moaned when Jeff took him deeper, swallowing around him.

"With pleasure." Chris pulled Jeff's boxers down around his knees and spread his ass cheeks apart, grinning when he saw the pretty pink pucker revealed to him. Jeff moaned around Adam's cock when a tongue poked at his entrance, the vibration sending a pleasant sensation through the oldest blonde's body. Chris licked and sucked at Jeff's pucker as he ridded himself of his pants.

"Chris…" Jeff moaned. "More…"

"Suck, slut." Chris pushed three fingers into the enigma's mouth, the blonde sucking greedily on them. When they were covered in enough saliva, he brought his hand back and pushed a finger into the blonde's ass. Jeff moaned softly, pushing back on the finger when it brushed against his prostate. "Shit, he's tight."

"Mmph, Addy, please…" Jeff begged. "Fuck me."

"What my baby wants, my baby gets." Adam moved Jeff away from Chris and quickly impaled him. Jeff moaned loudly, not caring who heard as he moved slightly on Adam's cock, the head pressing hard against his prostate. Adam groaned at the tight fit and looked at Chris. "You gonna just sit there, Irvine, or are you gonna join us?"

Chris finally moved and got to his knees, scooting up behind Jeff. He pressed the head of his cock against the stuffed entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't want to hurt the young Hardy.

"I want it to hurt," Jeff told him, shivering slightly. Chris didn't need to be told twice. He thrust into Jeff and stayed still. The young Hardy screamed out and braced himself on Adam's chest, breathing labored.

"You okay, Jeff?" Adam asked. He was struggling not to move. The combination of Jeff's ass surrounding his dick as well as Chris's pressed up against his was a hard thing to resist.

"Move," Jeff ground out, his nails digging into Adam's chest. The two older blondes started up a rough rhythm, one thrusting in as the other pulled out. Jeff moaned and screamed at the constant onslaught of his prostate, one hand moving to his cock to get some relief. "Adam…Chris…mmph, harder…shit…umph…gonna cum…"

"Then come, Jeffy," Adam encouraged, snapping his hips up. Jeff's eyes snapped open at the move and he came for the second time in the past hour or two. That started a chain reaction, Chris releasing and then Adam soon after, filling the youngest blonde to the brim.

Chris and Adam slid out of Jeff with twin groans, Jeff collapsing onto Adam's chest with his eyes closed. "Did we…did we kill him?" Chris asked when he didn't move.

Adam chuckled. "Nah, we just tired him out," he assured him. "Don't worry."

Chris smiled warmly and stood up, grabbing his pants. "Thanks, Adam," he said.

"Just remember our deal," the blonde reminded him. "Jay loves you a lot."

"I know."

**~.**.~**

"Owe!"

"See, this is why we told you not to climb that tree."

Glenn kneeled in front of Alexis as she sat on a table in the nurse's cabin, Mark standing right beside her. The lunch bell had rung and she'd gotten too excited and jumped out of the tree without looking where she was going. Now there was a giant scrape running down her leg and a much smaller one on her cheek. "When you climb trees, you get hurt," Glenn told her.

"That hurts!" Alexis whined when he rubbed antibacterial cream over her scrape, wrapping bandages around it.

"Well, be careful then next time, chipmunk," Mark told her. He gently kissed the scrape on her cheek. "We're not always around to help you."

"Yeah, you are," Alexis said with a grin.

"Done." Glenn gave the bandages on her leg a quick kiss and stood up straight, helping her off the table. "Don't itch it and you'll be fine."

"I love you, candy cane," Alexis said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him. Since Glenn had the nickname Kane, she wanted to make it special, so she changed it to candy cane and she was the only one allowed to call him that. "Can we get lunch now?"

"Sure. Let's go."

_.*._

_These chapters will all be pretty long, I think._

_And if you want parts of a chapter to focus on certain people, just tell me. The characters and what would happen between them would be nice:) Thankies! xD_


	3. Lodge Party

_Title: Camp WWE_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: kacyee rose gave me this idea. I acted on it. Voila! Other than that, I own nothing except Alexis Michaels:(_

_Summary: A group of young up and coming Superstars head off to summer camp together. Nothing good can come of this. Lots of slash, violence, alcohol, language, Jedam, Codiase, Candy, Mavan, Chris/Jay, Shawter…_

_Ugh…it's fucking June! Why is it raining and cold and windy? What the fuck, man? :(_

_And I was watching the music video for "Spaceship" by Puddle of Mudd and I noticed something...Wes Scantlin looks so much like Edge!:)_

_WARNING: This chapter contains pointless arguing, dressing like a slut, sex games to prove a point (ex: blowjobs to show best mouth), and lots and lots of voyeurism:) Have fun._

_.*._

_Enigma_

"Addy! Addy wake up!"

Adam sleepily opened his eyes, yawning. He turned over and made out the shape of Jeff at the side of his bed. "Jeff?" he asked, still half-asleep. "W-What's wrong?"

Jeff shifted in his spot, his Simba held tightly against his chest. "I had another nightmare," he said softly. His eyes were shining in the moonlight streaming in from the window. "I was running away from this thing and I watched it kill Matty and it killed you and it killed Daddy and…" He practically started sobbing.

Adam immediately got out of bed and brought the crying teenager into his arms. "Baby, baby, baby," he comforted. Chris was over with Jay in Rocker so the two blondes had the whole cabin to themselves. "Baby, calm down. It was just a dream. I'm still alive, Matt's still alive, Legend's still alive."

Jeff cried into Adam's bare chest, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. "But…B-But…"

"Do you wanna go see Matt?" the older asked, gently rubbing circles on the other's back. Jeff nodded, starting to get under a bit of control. "Okay, we'll go see Matt and I'll show you he's okay." He set Jeff down on his own bed for a second and slid some shoes on both of them, sliding on a jacket for himself.

"A-Addy, are you sure M-Matty's okay?" Jeff hiccupped.

"Of course he's okay." Adam took Jeff's hand and brought him close as they headed out of the cabin and down the small dirt path. "It was just a nightmare, baby, there's nothing to be scared about." Jeff didn't say anything else, hugging his boyfriend's arm tightly as they walked.

_Rocker_

"Hey, Matt."

Matt heard someone faintly calling his name, but he just ignored it and turned over in his bed. "Matthew…Matthew Moore Hardy…Hey, Matt, Evan's naked and horny."

"Evan's what and what?" Matt shot up in bed, blinking several times when he noticed he'd been tricked. "Fuck you, Copeland," he muttered, seeing his best friend standing beside his bed. He leaned back on his elbows. "What do you want?"

"Jeff had a nightmare." Adam pulled Jeff out slightly.

"Matty, you're okay!" Jeff hugged his brother as tight as he could, almost refusing to let go.

"Shut up over there," Jay moaned, throwing a pillow in their general direction. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Suck my dick, assclown," Adam said, throwing the pillow back. "We'll only be a second."

"Jeffro, come on, you need to go back to sleep," Matt said, prying his little brother off of him. "I'm fine and Daddy's fine too back home. Okay?" Jeff smiled and nodded. "Love ya, Jeffro."

"Love you, too, Matty." Jeff kissed his brother on the cheek and grabbed Adam's hand again, the two walking out of the room.

"How the hell did you know what was wrong with him?" Chris asked, leaning over Jay as he looked down at the elder Hardy brother.

Matt yawned and laid back down, closing his eyes. "He's had this same nightmare since he was 8," he mumbled sleepily. "It's always the same and I know exactly what to do to calm him down. Now go to sleep before I knock you out."

_Enigma_

Adam shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on his bag, stretching his arms over his head. "Come here, Jeffy," he said with a smile. Jeff kicked off his shoes and got into Adam's bed, snuggling up next to his boyfriend under the blankets. "You feeling better now?"

Jeff smiled and pulled Adam's arms around him. "Lots." He leaned his head back to kiss the older. "Love you, Addy."

"Love you too, Jeff."

**~.**.~**

"Sleepy." Jeff laid his head on Adam's shoulders as they waited in the lodge for Vince to announce the plans for the day. "Tired."

"What did you do to him last night?" Ted asked, noticing the younger blonde starting to fall asleep.

"He had a nightmare," Adam explained. "He didn't sleep much last night."

"We didn't sleep much last night if you know what I'm saying," Jay grinned, thrusting his hips forward a few times. Chris blushed darkly.

"Is that why you were both wearing headphones last night?" Matt asked, his arm around Evan's shoulders to keep him close. He looked over at Glenn and Alexis as he talked.

"They were so loud!" Alexis whined. She held her hands over her ears and brought her legs up against her chest on the couch she was sitting on. Jay laughed and Chris blushed harder. Mark chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her into him.

"Don't worry, chipmunk," he said. "Next time it's too loud, just tell Glenn and he'll take care of it."

"Shit, it's gonna be hard to get away with anything now," Jay muttered.

Alexis smiled and moved slightly, getting her legs tucked under her. "Give me Skittles and I won't tell, Jay-Jay," she bargained.

Jay grinned and leaned forward, shaking her hand. "Deal, Lex," he laughed.

"Alright, alright, quiet down!"

Vince stepped up on the stage in the front of the lodge, looking at all the kids. "Today, the counselors and I have been called away for business at another branch of the camp," he explained. "So, until tomorrow at lunch, you're all on your own. I trust you will make the best decisions. If you need anything, the numbers you can call are in the nurse's cabin."

"It's like we're five years old and with a babysitter again," Randy laughed.

"Have fun," Vince said. He motioned at all the staff and counselors and they all headed out of the lodge. The sound of tires on gravel was heard soon after, disappearing quickly.

"You know what this means?" Adam asked, looking around with a grin.

"PARTY!"

**~.**.~**

It took a few hours, but the lodge was finally ready for the "Party of Epicness", as Adam was calling it. There was a table near the back wall, loaded to the ceiling with chips and pizza and all sorts of snacks. Next to that was a fridge stocked full with sodas, waters, and alcohol that Randy and Matt had found in the back fridge of the mess hall. JoMo and Mike had gotten all the music and Ipods that everyone had brought and were working on the music, the sound system one of the best that either of them had worked with. There were several multicolored lights that were installed on the ceiling that would go off at random times and there was a microphone standing on the stage as well as a few guitars that Evan had found in a closet. There was a couple pool tables near the walls and a foosball table and there were couches in the extra space that wasn't cleared for whatever they wanted to do.

_Rocker_

"Candy cane, can you hand me my skirt?" Alexis looked over at one of her boyfriends, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Glenn bent down and handed her the black miniskirt she wanted. "Thanks." The blonde slid it on and buckled a purple studded belt over, the belt really just there as decoration as it hung low on her hips.

"Fuck, I almost forgot," Matt muttered, slapping his forehead. "This is a party where there will be no adults to take care of us."

"And that's a problem because…?" Jay asked.

"That means Jeff's gonna dress like a slut," Matt replied.

"But…doesn't that mean Evan dresses like a slut too, right?"

Matt grinned. "I almost forgot about that. Thanks, Jay."

"Hey, candy cane?" Jay asked in a teasing voice, looking over at Glenn with a pouting face. "Can you hand me that shirt by your foot?"

Kane glared at the blonde. "Call me that again and you'll be bleeding out your elbows," he threatened.

Jay cringed. He did _**not**_ like the way that sounded.

_Commander_

"Finally," Mike breathed. "I thought I'd lost you."

"What did you lose now?" Hunter asked as he pulled a black and green shirt over his head.

"I said I _**thought**_ I lost it," Mike told him. "I didn't lose it." He held up a tube of hair gel.

"You realize that almost every guy here will have hair gel, right?" Shawn asked. He pulled the top half of his hair back in a tiny ponytail with a rubber band, moving the rest of his hair back over his shoulders when he was done.

"But not my kind," Mike replied. He squeezed a good amount on his hand and tossed the tube onto his bed. He ran his hands through his hair to get it in his signature faux-hawk. "My kind is special."

"Just like you, kid," Mark added under his breath. Hunter, John, and Shawn laughed as Mike pouted at the raven.

_Viper_

"Belt, belt, belt, oh, there you are!"

Evan pulled a thick brown belt studded with different shades of blue out from the bottom of his suitcase with a smile. H slid it around his waist happily. "What's so special about that belt?" JoMo asked as he fixed his hair.

"Matty got it for me for my birthday last year," Evan explained, still smiling. "It's my favorite." JoMo smiled a bit.

"Hey, Cody, do you have—oh my god, Evan looks like a slut!"

Ted stared at the brunette spinning around near his bed. Short dark blue shorts held fast to his lower body and black and blue tights stuck to his legs, hooked onto clips at the bottom of his shorts, black Converse high-tops on his feet. A light blue T-shirt was practically molded onto his upper body, intricate black designs covering the fabric.

"Does Matt know you're wearing that?" John asked. Evan smiled and nodded happily.

"Damn." Ted looked the younger brunette up and down with a grin. "If Matt ever dumps you, Bourne, feel free to come my way." He noticed Cody and brought him close with a long kiss. "You're still my baby, Coddles, don't worry."

_Enigma_

Adam whistled, grinning as Jeff showed off his outfit. "You're looking sexy today, babe," he said, kissing his younger lover. "Who are you all dressed up for?"

Jeff smiled. "Oh, you know," he said in a teasing voice. "Just this guy I've been seeing."

"Yeah? What's he like?"

Jeff kept smiling and tugged on the bottom of the red cami he was wearing. "Well, he's tall with long blonde hair that I just love to run my hands through," he purred. "And he's strong, too. He knows just how to…please me."

"Oh, yeah?" Adam grinned. "Anything else?"

Jeff thought about it for a second. "He's really athletic and he's really cute," he added.

"What's his name?"

Jeff grinned. He walked forward and straddled Adam's hips, his arms wrapped loosely around his neck. "Well, his friends call him Edge and I call him Addy, but his name is Adam…Joseph…Copeland." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

"Ugh, could you two _**be**_ any grosser?" Chris asked as he pulled on his shoes.

"Oh, trust me, we can," Adam grinned.

**~.**.~**

About an hour or two into the party and everyone was pleasantly drunk to some extent. And that's when pointless arguing and voyeurism comes into play.

"I do so have a better mouth than you two!" Jeff argued, crossing his arms. He was currently arguing with Alexis and Evan about who had the best mouth skills when it came to blowjobs. "And I can prove it too!"

And that is how they got to this point.

Mark, Adam, and Matt stood side-by-side on the stage with Alexis, Jeff, and Evan kneeling in front of them; Alexis was with Matt, Jeff was with Mark, and Evan was with Adam. What? They couldn't be with their own partners in a contest like this, could they? JoMo stood on one side and Mike on the other to be the referees in their little "contest". "Alright, you know the rules," John said, an amused grin on his face. "First to get their opponent off wins." He looked over at the older teenagers. "Gentlemen, drop your pants." The two ravens and the blonde complied, dropping their pants and letting their half-hard cocks free. "Ready? Go!"

All three groaned when hot mouths enveloped their cocks, each sucking hard to try and win. "Fuck, Lex," Matt groaned, twisting his hands in her hair as she sucked. "Mark, I'm fucking borrowing her sometime."

Mark just grunted, hand pulling hard on Jeff's hair to try and get him to go faster. Adam groaned loudly, struggling to keep from thrusting up into Evan's mouth. "Don't hurt him, Edge," Matt ground out through clenched teeth. "Fuck!"

"And Alexis Michaels wins!" Mike announced when Alexis pulled back with a swallow, a thin line of white trailing down her chin. Jeff and Evan finished what they were doing before pouting at her.

"Told you I have the best mouth," the blonde bragged, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "And you didn't believe me."

"Just because you won the contest doesn't mean you have the best mouth," Jeff muttered.

"Oh, yeah? Well that's what the stakes were and I won with someone that I've never done before, so there." Alexis stuck her tongue out at him.

"Any more contests we can think of?" Randy asked, looking around.

"I've got one," Hunter said, a grin coming to his face. Everyone looked at him. "Slut off." He looked back at a closet. "There's a shitload of slutty stuff in there. Sluttiest person wins."

"Cody, Alexis, Jeff, Evan, Jay, Mike, John, and Shawn, go ahead," Adam laughed.

"Of course," Jay mumbled under his breath. "Chris and I take turns being top, but _**no**_. I have to be the one to dress like a slut."

"Shut up and be a slut."

**~.**.~**

10 minutes later and everyone was ready for the Slut Off. The stage had been moved slightly to make sort of a runway and JoMo was manning the music. "First up, the high-flying Evan Bourne!"

_She likes to shake her ass  
><em>_She grinds it to the beat  
><em>_She likes to pull my hair  
><em>_When I make her grind her teeth  
><em>_I like to strip her down  
><em>_She's naughty 'till the end  
><em>_You know what she is  
><em>_No doubt about it  
><em>_She's a bad, bad girlfriend_

Whistles flew through the air as Evan came out slowly, a smug grin on his face. There was a black thong covering his lower half and a pair of black knee-high leather boots with a 4-inch heel. A neon yellow fishnet off the shoulder fishnet dress was the only other thing on his body, ending just below his ass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Evan Bourne," John said. Evan blew a kiss at the whistling crowd and bounced over, sitting on Matt's lap with a kiss to the raven and a grind of his hips. "Next up, the Dick Magnet, Mike Mizanin!"

_I almost told you that I loved you  
><em>_Thank god I didn't 'cause it would've been a lie  
><em>_I say the damnedest things  
><em>_When you're on top of me  
><em>_I almost told you that I loved you_

Mike came out on the stage/runway and blew a kiss at his DJ boyfriend. He was in a bra-like top covered in lace ruffles with a choker kept tightly around his neck. A pair of lace panties and a small black apron was all that covered the lower part of his body. Fishnet stockings wove their way up his legs and strappy black heels completed the look.

"There's my dirty little maid," JoMo purred, the brunette swaying over and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. John growled playfully and pushed him against the stereo controls, starting up a hot make out session.

"Hey, Morrison, stop making out with your boyfriend and get on with this Slut Off!" Chris called. "This is getting hot!"

"You bet your ass it's getting hot," Matt groaned as Evan ground back on his lap, moaning softly.

"Next is Captain Charisma himself, Jason Reso," John said before going back to what he was doing with his maid.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
><em>_She licks those lips and off she goes  
><em>_She takes it off nice and slow  
><em>_Because that's porn star dancin'  
><em>_She don't play nice  
><em>_She makes me beg  
><em>_She drops that dress around her legs  
><em>_And I'm sitting right by the stage for this  
><em>_Porn star dancin'_

Jay came out, a light blush on his face as he slid his hand slowly up his side, resting it behind his neck. His outfit of choice was a sheer black long sleeved teddy with opaque lace-ups to cover his crotch and criss-crossing up the rest of his body. Matching opaque lace-up stockings were on his legs going up halfway up his thighs and tall black heels were on his feet.

"And that's my boyfriend," Chris grinned. He motioned him forward with one finger. "Come here, baby."

"Still think you should've been the slut," Jay muttered. He squeaked softly when he was pulled forward into a kiss.

"But baby, you look so good as the slut," Chris purred.

"Damn, my brother makes a good whore," Adam noticed appreciatively.

"My whore," Chris said defensively, hugging Jay close. "Go get your own."

"Oh, I have my own," Adam grinned. "And trust me, he's plenty kinky for my taste."

"Did _**not**_ need to hear that," Matt groaned. Adam just laughed.

"Mmph…the lovely Rocker, Alexis Michaels," John groaned out through clenched teeth.

_S is for the simplety  
><em>_E is for the ecstasy  
><em>_X is just to mark the spot  
><em>'_Cause that's the one you really want  
><em>_Yes, sex is always the answer  
><em>_It's never a question  
><em>'_Cause the answer's yes  
><em>_Oh the answer's yes  
><em>_Not just a suggestion  
><em>_If you ask a question  
><em>_Then it's always yes, yeah_

Alexis sashayed out, swaying her hips as she walked. A lollipop stick was sticking out of her mouth and she popped one hip out when she reached the edge of the stage, resting a hand on her popped hip. A black gloss snap vest ended just below her chest and a plaid very mini miniskirt with a plaid thong underneath was on her lower body. Black heels were on her feet with knee-high white stockings and a plaid tie was on a collar around her neck, her hair in two pigtails with red ribbons.

"Have you been a bad girl?" Ted teased as she walked off the stage.

"_**Very**_ bad," Alexis purred. She moved over and kneeled in front of Mark and Glenn. "I think I need spanking, teachers." She rested her hands on their crotches and grinned, feeling hardness. "Are those rulers on your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"What wrong have you done today?" Mark growled low in his throat.

"I cheated on a test and got in a fight," Alexis replied with a grin. "What are you gonna do about it?" Mark just grinned and pulled her up into his lap, thrusting his hips up as he kissed her. He passed her off to Glenn, the other teenager starting up a make out session of his own.

"Fuck…the Priceless Slut, Cody Rhodes," John groaned.

"Where's Mike?" Randy asked.

"On his knees, where he belongs," Adam grinned.

_I have to fake it  
><em>_I'd leave if I could  
><em>_I'm not in love but the sex is good  
><em>_You can't mistake it  
><em>'_Cause it's understood  
><em>_I'm not in love but the sex is good  
><em>_Yeah, hmm_

Cody came walking out, trying his hardest to make his walking all sexy. There was a lace halter top on his upper body and a lace miniskirt on his lower, the fabric light enough to show a lot of skin, but dark enough in places to cover everything that needed to be covered. Lace gloves started from his knuckles and stopped a few inches above his elbow and strappy black heels were on his feet.

"There's my sexy baby," Ted growled playfully as Cody sauntered over to him. He ran his hands over the younger's ass. "You wearing anything under this skirt, sweetheart?"

Cody shook his head with a light blush. "Just for you, Teddy," he said softly. Ted just grinned and brought Cody down in his lap.

"The Chain Gang Commander, John Cena," John said, pressing a button for the music as he busied himself with getting rid of Mike's clothes. Everything expect for the apron.

_I kissed a boy and they liked it  
><em>_Got all the honeys in the club excited  
><em>_I kissed a boy just to start shit  
><em>_That homeboy was not about it  
><em>_I know it's wrong  
><em>_But I don't mind  
><em>_I'm gonna start shit tonight  
><em>_I kissed a boy just to start shit  
><em>_They just loved it_

Now, John wasn't a twink like most of the others in the Slut Off was, far from it, but he still filled out the outfit like a twink would.

A long-sleeved cropped jacket with a camouflage pattern was covering the upper part of his chest and arms, the fabric sheer enough to see the skin underneath. Black combat boots with a 3-inch heel were on his feet, leaving a lot of skin before the camouflage patterned booty shorts took over, that fabric darker than the jacket. His dog tags hung around his neck, glinting in the light.

"And there's the sexy marine I fell in love with," Randy said with a grin. "C'mere John."

"The original sexy boy, Shawn Michaels," John groaned, thrusting into his maid as he worked the music.

_I'm a roller  
><em>_I'm a lovin' rider  
><em>_I'm rollin  
><em>_I'm ridin' babe  
><em>_(yeah yeah)  
><em>_So ease down  
><em>_And wrap your legs around me babe  
><em>_(oh oh)  
><em>_Wrap your legs around  
><em>_Ease down  
><em>_And wrap your legs around me  
><em>_Wrap your legs around me  
><em>_Move baby  
><em>_Get on your knees  
><em>_I'm gonna drive this little red love machine_

Shawn came walking out, blushing darkly as he twisted his hands behind his back. There was a very skimpy red top with spaghetti straps with white fur trim covering little of his chest. A red miniskirt with white fur trim and candy canes decorating the hem was all that covered his lower body, a pair of knee-high black heeled boots with white fur trim on his feet. His hair was kept back with a red rubber band and a red bow was clipped to the side of his head.

"So, Santa baby," Hunter said, leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Have I been naughty or nice this year?"

"Depends." Shawn walked slowly over to his boyfriend with a shy smile. "Do you want a present or not?" Hunter grinned.

"And finally, the Charismatic Enigma, Jeff Hardy," John said before he groaned out his release in his dirty little maid.

_Hey  
><em>_You're a crazy bitch  
><em>_But you fuck so good  
><em>_I'm on top of it  
><em>_When I dream  
><em>_I'm doing you all night  
><em>_Scratches all down my back to keep my right on_

"Fuck," Adam breathed as the last person to be in the Slut Off sauntered onstage, a sexy grin on his lips. "Someone kill me now."

"You like?"

Jeff spun around, showing off the entire outfit. A very short part of red leopard print booty shorts with a black eyelet belt and a tight red and black lace and zip-up corset the only things he was wearing save for the very tight knee-high lace-up boots on his feet. He walked over to Adam and kissed him, moaning sluttishly for effect.

"And there is no winner because everyone looks like a slut," John announced, a giant grin on his face as Mike stood up beside him, breathing heavily.

**~.**.~**

An hour or two and several fucks later and everyone was doing their own thing. "Hey, JoMo!" Adam called, wobbling a bit because of the amount of drinks he'd had. "Turn it up!" John nodded and paused from his make out session with Mike to turn the song that had been playing up.

_Yeah..alright_

_Now, now now  
><em>_A long time ago in a galaxy far awasted  
><em>_I'm based come on yeah  
><em>_I'm in the flow and I got all the flavors you tasted  
><em>_With sweat dripping down your little back_

JoMo grinned as he pushed Mike back against the stereo controls, smiling at the little whine escaping the Miz's throat at the small knobs pressing into his back. "Uncomfortable?" he asked, his grin growing. Mike nodded slightly, wiggling to try and get in a comfortable position. "Don't worry, you won't be for long."

"Johnny…" Mike moaned when the brunette attacked his neck. He was determined to leave a mark for everyone to see.

_Cause all night long, said  
><em>_All night long, I've been thinking  
><em>_About how to get your clothes on the floor  
><em>_All night long, said  
><em>_All night long, I've been drinking  
><em>_About how to get your panties on the floor_

Hunter sat with Shawn on a couch, the two exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches. Shawn had changed back into the shorts and black tanktop he'd been wearing before and his legs was draped over the slightly younger's lap, their arms around each other. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Shawn?" he asked.

Shawn smiled. He hummed pleasantly low in his throat as Hunter's hand gently ran up and down his leg. He rested his head on Hunter's shoulder, closing his eyes as he relaxed. "I love you, Hunter," he said softly.

Hunter just smiled and gently kissed his older lover. "Love you too, sexy boy."

_So let's get it over and just get naked  
><em>_With sweat dripping down your little back  
><em>_I'm a Holy roller and I own the spaceship  
><em>_So let me take you for a little ride  
><em>_Ride, ride-ey-yea-yea-yeah alright_

Randy and John stood against one of the back walls, a cup in each of their hands. Randy's arm was around John's waist and held him close, a slight jealous gesture that the brunette adored in his lover. John took another sip of his Coke and leaned his head sideways on Orton's shoulder.

"Cody and Ted are so cute together," he noticed, seeing the two brunettes sitting together outside the lodge in front of the fire a few of them had built.

"And you're saying we aren't cute?" Randy asked. "John, how dare you."

John smiled. "We're not cute," he agreed. "We're just sexy beyond belief."

Randy chuckled.

_So I've been on the go for so long  
><em>_I can't stand up  
><em>_Straight and now tell me  
><em>_I'm in the flow and I got all the flavors you tasted  
><em>_With sweat dripping down your little back_

Ted pulled Cody closer as they sat near the fire Mark and Glenn had helped them start. Cody had changed back to his regular clothes since it was a little cold for the lace outfit he had been wearing. "Teddy?" he asked softly. The older brunette looked over at him. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?" Ted just looked confused. "You know, to Evan?"

Ted finally remembered and smiled warmly. "I was just kidding, Codfish," he said, gently kissing along his neck. "I love you too much to bring another person into our relationship. I'd have to kick the ass of the first person who tried to put his hands on you."

"Just the first person?" Cody teased.

Ted laughed. "Every person," he corrected before kissing his young boyfriend.

_Cause all night long, said  
><em>_All night long, I been thinking  
><em>_About how to get your clothes on the floor  
><em>_All night long, said  
><em>_All night long, I've been drinking  
><em>_About how to get your panties on the floor_

Evan giggled when Matt kissed a certain spot on his neck near his collarbone. "Matty, that tickles!" he giggled.

Matt just grinned and nibbled on the same spot again. "You're too cute, Ev," he said against his skin. "I just love that."

"I love you too, Matty," the young brunette said with a smile. "You're cute too."

"I am _**not**_ cute," Matt argued with a teasing grin. "I'm fucking sexy." Evan giggled again.

_So let's get it over and just get naked  
><em>_With sweat dripping down your little back  
><em>_I'm a Holy roller and I own the spaceship  
><em>_So let me take you for a little ride  
><em>_Ride, ride_

Alexis smiled, still sucking on her lollipop as she watched Mark and Glenn argue about something that she really didn't understand. She had changed back into her normal clothes like pretty much everyone in the Slut Off had done and was sitting comfortably Indian style on a chair. She started giggling when their arguing got more intense and it suddenly stopped, the two half-brothers looking at her. "What's so funny?" Mark asked.

Alexis just laughed again. "You two," she got out. "It's fun to watch you argue!"

"And it's fun to do this as well." Mark leaned down and kissed her, grinning slightly when her arms wrapped around his neck. She allowed him to pull her out of her seat. Glenn took her spot and Mark set her back down on his lap. Glenn wrapped his arms around her from behind and began kissing the back of her neck as Mark continued what he was doing.

_Come on, come on, come on yeah  
><em>_You know I really want to take you for a little ride  
><em>_Come on, come on, come on, yeah  
><em>_You know I really want to take you for a little ride  
><em>_You know I really want to take you for a little ride  
><em>_You know I really want to take you for a little  
><em>_So let's get it over and just get naked…ooh_

Adam grinned as he and Jeff danced together, their arms wrapped around each other. "You looked fucking hot in that outfit, you know," Adam said.

Jeff just smiled and kissed his older boyfriend. "I know I'm sexy," he said playfully. "And I know you love me."

"Fuck yeah I do." Adam kissed Jeff roughly, the younger blonde moaning softly and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. "I love you so fucking much."

Jeff pulled away from the kiss. "Why do you love me so much?" he asked. "Honestly."

"Honestly?" Adam barely had to think before he answered. "You're beautiful, you're sexy, you're athletic, you're talented, you're everything I've ever wanted. I love you, Jeff."

Jeff smiled and rested his head against Adam's chest. "I love you, too, Addy."

_So let's get it over and just get naked  
><em>_I wanna give you everything I got  
><em>_I'm a holy roller and I own the spaceship  
><em>_So let me take you for a little ride_

_Let's get it over and just get naked  
><em>_With sweat dripping down your little back  
><em>_I'm a holy roller and I own the spaceship  
><em>_So let me take you for a little ride  
><em>_Come on, come on  
><em>_Take you for a little ride_

**~.**.~**

Vince walked into the lodge alone; all the other counselors had to stay at the adjoining camp and Vince was going to go back to join them after he picked up a few things. He stopped when he entered the lodge and looked around, a grin tugging at the sides of his mouth.

All the teenagers were asleep. Cody was in Ted's arms against the fireplace that was lightly glowing with orange. Hunter was leaning back against the couch arm and Shawn was leaning against him, his arms around the younger's waist. Randy was sitting in a chair with John leaning back against him between his legs. JoMo and Miz had their limbs tangled together as they slept near the speakers. Matt was lying on a couch against the arm while Evan leaned back against his chest between his legs. There was an air mattress that they'd found halfway through the night and it was blown up in about the middle of the free space of the lodge, Glenn, Alexis, and Mark occupying it; Alexis was in between the two older teenagers, their arms draped around her. Adam and Jeff were all wrapped up in each other on the stage, a blanket draped over their bodies.

"This'll be an interesting summer," Vince mumbled, a smile finally emerging on his face as he left the lodge.

_.*._

_Okay, if you have a certain pairing you want me to focus on, please tell me. Oh, and if you have an activity that they could do, please send it in because I'm starting to run out of room. And this is my longest chapter I've ever done that hasn't included a match. 13 pages in all:)_

_Songs used (in order):_

"_**Bad Girlfriend"**__– Theory of a Deadman  
><em>"_**I Almost Told You That I Loved You"**__– Papa Roach  
><em>"_**Porn Star Dancing"**__– My Darkest Days  
><em>"_**S.E.X."**__– Nickelback  
><em>"_**The Sex is Good"**__– Saving Abel  
><em>"_**I Kissed a Boy"**__– Cobra Starship  
><em>"_**Survival of the Sickest"**__– Saliva  
><em>"_**Crazy Bitch"**__– Buckcherry  
><em>"_**Spaceship" **__– Puddle of Mudd_

"_Spaceship" is my new favorite song. I can't stop listening to it:)_


	4. Water Works

_Title: Camp WWE_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: kacyee rose gave me this idea. I acted on it. Voila! Other than that, I own nothing except Alexis Michaels:(_

_Summary: A group of young up and coming Superstars head off to summer camp together. Nothing good can come of this. Lots of slash, violence, alcohol, language, Jedam, Codiase, Candy, Mavan, Chris/Jay, Shawter…_

_It's finally sunny and warm and the air conditioning has been turned on. It feels __**so**__ good:)_

_Savannah Brooks is an OC for __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ because she is my lemon buddy for all my het needs:)_

_Let's see…sex for this one…we've got a Mark/Alexis/Glenn scene (written mostly by __**jeffhardyluvsme**__ with a few things changed/added by me)…a Matt/Evan short scene…I think that's about it._

_.*._

Jeff giggled when Adam picked him up from behind, kissing the back of his neck. "Hi, Addy," he giggled, turning around and embracing his boyfriend.

"Copeland!"

Vince glared down at the older teenager, standing on an outside stage. Adam pouted, but let Jeff go, crossing his arms. "Okay," he continued. "Since the other extension of this camp is having a lot of problems, I'm going to leave direction of this camp in two people that I hope can take care of any problems that can and probably will arise."

A woman of about 24 with long curly black hair and bright green eyes walked up beside him. Her tanned skin stood out from the white tanktop and dark pink shorts she was wearing. A man a couple years older with long brown hair tied back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck walked up beside her in a teal T-shirt and khaki shorts. "Campers, this is Savannah Brooks and Drew McIntyre," Vince introduced. "They will be taking over as directors of this camp since I won't be around very much anymore."

"Finally," Matt said under his breath, Adam giving him a low-five from behind.

"Savvy!"

Alexis ran up to Savannah and embraced her in a tight hug, a smile on her face. "Savvy, I missed you so much!" she exclaimed happily.

"Michaels, if you don't mind," Vince interrupted. Alexis pouted, holding tighter to the woman. The older man just shook his head and walked away, heading for the car where Stephanie and Shane were waiting.

"Um, Lex?" Chris asked. "Wanna tell us why you're so huggy with the new director?"

"This is Philly's sister," Alexis said with a smile.

"Punk had a sister?" Jay asked, leaning on Chris with a grin. "Who knew?"

"Can you introduce everyone?" Savannah asked, the younger blonde finally letting her go.

"Um, yeah." Alexis looked around, pointing out each person. "This is Adam and his boyfriend, Jeff. Then there's Jeff's older brother, Matt, and his boyfriend, Evan, and Adam's younger brother, Jay, and his boyfriend, Chris. Then there's Randy and Ted and their boyfriends John and Cody, and John and his boyfriend Mike. Actually, you can just call the first John, John, because we call the other one JoMo 'cause his last name is Morrison and the first one is Cena, so, yeah. And then there's my boyfriends, Mark and Glenn."

"Who look pretty pissed at the sight of their girlfriend wrapped around someone else," Chris whispered to Jay with a grin.

"Shut up, I wanna hear this," the blonde muttered, elbowing his lover in the side.

"Well, like Vince said, I'm Savannah," the raven introduced, her arm around Alexis's shoulders with a smile. "And this is my boyfriend, Drew McIntyre."

"Nice teal shirt!" Adam called from the group. Matt laughed and high-fived his best friend.

"Drew," Savannah warned, holding her arm out to keep him on the stage. "He's just a teenager." She smiled. "Besides, I think that shirt is sexy."

"Can we go yet?" Randy asked. "We've got things to see, people to do."

"Alright, go do whatever you want," Savannah announced. "Just don't kill anyone, don't kidnap…actually, that's okay…and don't scar anyone with your sexual escapades. But! If you stick around, we've got water games that are sure to get you good and wet."

"No, not like you're thinking," Drew said when a few people opened their mouths, his thick Scottish accent coating his words.

"Everyone get your suits on and get back here in half an hour."

_Viper_

"Mmm, baby, you taste so good…"

Cody giggled, leaning into the gentle kisses Ted was lavishing over his neck. "Taste so sweet," Ted whispered against the brunette's neck. "I could just eat you up."

"Only if you let us join," Randy smirked from the other side of the cabin.

"You wish, Orton," Ted mumbled against Cody's neck. "He's mine and you can't have him."

"Think we should break them up before they start fighting?" JoMo whispered to Evan.

The brunette shook his head with a grin. "Naw, this is too much fun to watch," he giggled.

_Commander_

Hunter leaned back in his bed with his hands behind his head and grinned as he watched Shawn change. "Eyes off my ass, Hunter," the older blonde said without even looking up from what he was doing.

"How…How did you know what I was doing?" Hunter asked in confusion.

Shawn just smirked under his breath. "I'm changing," he replied. "Where else would you be looking but my ass?" Hunter just laughed. Shawn looked over and saw Mark opening the door. "Where are you going, Mark?"

"To see Alexis," was the reply before the raven grabbed a black backpack and headed out of the cabin.

_Rocker_

"Hey, Jay, toss me the sunscreen, will ya?"

Jay lent down and grabbed the bottle of spray sunscreen, tossing it to the raven. "Can you get my back real quick?" he asked.

Matt nodded, doing what he wanted before spraying himself down. "You want me to do your back, Lex?" he asked.

The blonde teenager shook her head. "Got it covered," she said. She flinched when Glenn rubbed the last of the sunscreen into her skin, skipping the straps of the camouflage bikini she was wearing with some black swim shorts with white stitching over.

"Come in!" Jay called when someone knocked on the door.

"Markie!" Alexis exclaimed happily when Mark walked into the cabin, pulling a dark purple tanktop over her swimsuit.

"Great," Matt muttered. He leaned backwards and cracked his back a bit. "I'm gonna go get Evan."

_Enigma_

Jeff smiled when Adam wrapped his arms around him and brought him close. "You wanna do something before we have to go meet up with the others, baby?" Adam purred, gently nuzzling against Jeff's neck.

The younger blonde sighed happily and practically melted in his boyfriend's touch. "Addy…"

"Please don't."

Chris hopped down off his bed in a white tanktop and black swim trunks with purple, silver, and blue designs spiraling around both legs. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the bunk beds. "Didn't I tell you before that I don't want you fucking around when I'm here?" he asked.

Adam shrugged. "Fine, then," he decided. "Later." He kissed the pout off of Jeff's face. "Better get another cabin then, Chrissy. I'm not stopping all night." Jeff blushed and Chris groaned with a shake of his head.

**~.**.~**

"Okay, do we have everyone here?"

Savannah and Drew stood on the stage, counting campers to make sure everyone was there. "Okay, then," Savannah said with a smile, clapping her hands together. "What we're going to do first is play a version of hide and seek that I've always loved." It was times like these that made everyone glad that they were in the middle of grass and trees, not much sharp things around for them to step on barefoot. "Shawn and…Evan. You two are it. They get these babies." Drew held up two giant water guns. "Everyone gets 90 seconds to hide. You get hit by a gun, you come back here and get your own gun and go hunting. Got it?"

"Do we get more points if we completely soak someone?" Shawn asked, taking the water gun into his hands.

"There's no points," Drew replied.

"90 seconds start now!" Everyone ran away.

"Pup, follow me," Glenn said, taking Alexis's hand. He led them into the Rocker cabin, shutting the door behind them. Glenn pulled Alexis down in his lap when he sat down on his bunk, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Alexis grinned and started kissing the older's neck, his fingers dancing lightly on her sides. He teased her as he ran his hands up and down them, distracting her so that she didn't hear the door open and close. A pair of lips started to attack her neck and she broke away from Glenn in surprise, the older smiling evilly.

"Mhmm…Chipmunk, seeing you with Glenn makes me hot," were the whispered words in her ear accompanied by a nibble or two.

Alexis shivered at Mark's words. "Really?" she teased. "Do you know what I want, Markie, candy cane?"

Mark continued to nibble on her ear as Glenn nibbled on her neck. "What's that?" they asked together.

Alexis giggled softly. "I want both of you to take me," she whispered. "At the same time."

The 18 and 19-year-old had a silent eye conversation before Mark pulled her from Glenn's lap. He turned Alexis to face him, slipping her shirt off and playing with her breasts. While Mark was running his hands over her swimsuit top, Glenn was running his hands over her ass and hips. Glenn slipped his hands to the front of her shorts, pulling the tie loose so she could kick them off to leave her in her camouflage print bikini.

Alexis broke away from the half-brothers with a giggle, sitting on the bunk that she and Glenn were occupying earlier. She looked between the two of them, holding up a hand so they wouldn't come any closer. "You two are way too overdressed," she pointed out. They just smirked as they quickly stripped their shirts off.

Alexis stood back up and walked over to Mark, running her hand down his chest to make him shiver. Glenn came up behind her and rested his hands on her hips. "Prepare his cock, Alexis," he whispered in her ear.

Alexis licked her lips and dropped to her knees, bringing the oldest's swim trunks with her. Mark kicked them off as Alexis heard Glenn sit on the bed, taking Mark into her mouth. She started to quickly show off why she'd won the 'Best Mouth' contest the previous day. Mark groaned and tangled his hand in her hair. It took all his self-control to pull her off, spinning her around to see Glenn still sitting on the bed, erection (with condom) in hand. "Come on, chipmunk," Mark whispered in her ear. She nodded, getting out of her swimsuit.

Alexis went over to Glenn and gently kissed the head of his cock before straddling his waist and seating herself on him with a low moan. When she was situated, Glenn stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, mentally preparing for Mark. It was still a shock when he entered her from behind, though.

"Are you okay, chipmunk?" Mark asked, both he and Glenn refusing to move. She nodded slowly.

Soon enough, the two set up a rhythm, one thrusting in as the other pulled out. Alexis laid her head back on Mark's chest, holding back a scream when Glenn thrust into her G-Spot. She was just about to let it out when Glenn covered her mouth with a kiss. "You can't scream, chipmunk," Mark grunted. "Do you want your brother to hear us?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. Another few thrusts and she screamed silently into Glenn's mouth as her orgasm overrode her. That action brought Glenn and Mark over the edge with corresponding moans. She smiled happily when they gently set her back down and disposed of their condoms, lifting her head for a kiss from both.

"You guys should really stop fucking in the middle of the day during a game of hide and seek."

Alexis squeaked when JoMo and Mike opened the door, leaning against the frame with matching smirks. She quickly hid behind Mark, a dark blush covering her face. "Oh, look!" Mike said, laughing. He wasn't trying to be mean and Alexis knew he was just teasing her. "Lex is blushing!"

"I'm going to tell you this only once," Mark growled., pointing at the door. "Get out now or I'll kill you with my bare hands." The two brunettes didn't question it. They slammed the door shut behind them and started running since they were technically still playing the game of hide and seek.

"Pup, are you okay?" Glenn asked, looking down at the blonde.

She nodded with a smile, her face still pink. "Thank you, Markie," she said. "But…" She chewed on her lower lip a bit. "I don't think I can run."

The two male teenagers chuckled as they slid their swim trunks back on, waiting for her to pull hers back on as well before Mark pulled her up on his back. "Love you, Markie," she said with a smile, kissing his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"A-hem."

Alexis giggled, leaning over to press a kiss to Glenn's cheek as well. "Love you too, candy cane," she said.

"Better."

**~.**.~**

"This isn't fair," Evan whined as he walked through camp with his water gun. Shawn had gone off in a different direction so he was really only complaining to himself. "I can't find anyone!"

"How 'bout if I let you find me, you do something for me."

Evan spun around with a surprised squeak. Matt was leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face, his arms crossed. He used to have a dark blue tanktop on, but it was now tucked into the waist of his blue swim trunks, nothing on his feet and his hair tied back with a rubber band. "Jesus, Matt, you scared me," he said. He grinned suddenly. "I found you!"

Matt chuckled. "I **let** you find me," he corrected. "There's a difference." He pushed himself off the tree. "And I said I let you find me, which I did, you'd do something for me in return."

"Well…" Evan bit down on his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. "What do you want in return?"

Matt just grinned. He moved and leaned back against the tree again. "I've got something long, hard, and wet that needs your attention," he replied. "And I'm pretty sure it's a lot tastier than your water gun."

Evan grinned. He tossed his water gun to the side and dropped to his knees. He pulled Matt's tanktop out of the waist of his trunks and tossed it toward his water gun, dragging his trunks down around his ankles. "Mmm…" Evan moaned happily as he swept his tongue over the head of Matt's cock, picking up the small amount of precum that had gathered. "You taste really good, Matty."

Matt grinned. "And you feel really good, Ev," he said. "Now, come on, I let you find me."

"Bossy pants," Evan teased.

"Actually, I'm not wearing pants."

"Fine then, bossy cock."

"Damn right."

Evan giggled. He licked his lips and took the head of Matt's erection in his mouth, sucking lightly to get a groan from the man above him. He ran his tongue underneath the head, humming lightly. He moved his mouth away when Matt groaned again. "Does Matty likey?" he teased, lightly stroking the raven's cock.

"Mhm…" Matt grabbed the back of Evan's head. "Matty likey and Matty will do anything you say if you put your mouth back on my dick."

Evan smiled. "I like that deal."

Matt moaned in a low voice when Evan suddenly deep throated him, relaxing his throat to keep himself from gagging or choking. He hummed around Matt's cock, sending pleasant vibrations through the raven's body that had him struggling to keep from thrusting up into the brunette's mouth. "Fuck, Ev!" Matt moaned when Evan lightly scraped his teeth against his shaft, his tongue following right after.

It didn't take much more of that. Matt moaned loudly when Evan gave a particularly harsh suck, finally reaching his end. Evan tried to swallow everything, but some of the white liquid still dripping onto his chin. "That good enough?" he teased as he got to his feet again, pulling Matt's trunks up again.

Matt just grinned and kissed his young lover. "Better than good," he grinned. "Amazing." He jerked slightly when water soaked his bare chest.

Evan grinned cheekily, holding his water gun in his hands. Matt looked impressed; he hadn't even seen the other move to go get it. "I got you," he said playfully. "Go back and get your gun."

Matt just grinned, grabbing Evan's ass as he passed to grab his shirt. "Don't move, babe," he whispered in his ear. "I'll be right back."

**~.**.~**

Savannah leaned back against Drew as she sat in his lap on the stage, his chin resting on her shoulder. The day was almost over and it seemed that their water plans had kept the campers busy and satisfied. "When should they be getting back?" the Scot asked.

Savannah looked at her watch. "In 3…2…1…"

As if one cue, everyone came running back into view. All of them were completely soaked from head to toe. "Well, that was fun," Chris said, shaking the water out of his hair.

"Well, you guys handled our little water day today, so we're going to have a new activity tomorrow," Drew said.

"Tomorrow, we're going to have a campout that'll be more like a slumber party outside," Savannah explained. "It's getting dark out, so everyone back to their cabins. We'll explain more tomorrow."

"And back our cabin, right?" Drew whispered, his lips brushing over the side of her neck.

Savannah smiled and leaned into his touch. "Back to our cabin," she agreed.

_.*._

_Hmm...that's all to this chapter. Hope you liked:)_

_Next chapter is gonna be fun. Hey, what are some things you'd do at slumber parties? Send in answers and I'll use them in the next chapter;)_


End file.
